orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Orc's Wars Series 3
Orc's Wars Series 3 is the third main series of the Robot Arena 2 tournament Orc's Wars. It began with sign-ups on 9 November 2018 and is currently in progress. The series is run by TheOrcCorp and will be broadcast on the Youtube channel TheOrcCorp. History Sign ups to enter Series 3 officially began on 9 November and were scheduled to continue until 8 December, but this was later changed to 2 December. 112 main spots were opened for sign ups, with a maximum overflow of an additional 56 for a total of 168 possible sign ups. In just the first two days that sign ups were open, 65 robots had been signed up. The first goal of 112 sign ups was reached by 17 November, and by 30 November was up to 135 robots signed up. Sign ups closed on 2 December, at which point the list of applications that were accepted or declined was published. The qualification round fights were streamed live on TheOrcCorp Twitch channel starting 15 December. After that, the intro was up on 6 January. Then, on 12 January, the first matchcard was up, followed by the official series debut on TheOrcCorp Youtube channel on 20 January with Episode 1. Format Orc's Wars Series 3 will consist of several stages of elimination with various fighting formats. Because only 112 spots are open to qualifiers but 148 robots were signed up, TheOrcCorp hand picked the 112 robots that will compete in the Series 3 qualification round. Qualification fights consist of 4 robot melees with two robots advancing from each battle. This will determine the 56 robots that qualify to compete in the main series format alongside the 16 returning seeded robots that are allowed to skip the qualification round. The qualification round fights were streamed live on TheOrcCorp Twitch channel on 15-16 December, before being released on YouTube in 25 December. The main series format is designed to mirror the Battlebots 2018 format. This will consist of hand picked "Fight Card" battles each episode, in a similar manner to Overclocked's episode format. Each robot can have up to four battles, with TheOrcCorp suggesting either 2 or 3 singles fights and at least one melee fight. The 32 highest ranked robots after the fight card fights will be entered into a final knockout bracket to determine the Orc's Wars Series 3 Champion. Seeded robots Competitors :Main Article: List of Orc's Wars Series 3 competitors The final competitors list was decided on the evening of 2 December immediately after entries closed. TheOrcCorp selected the 112 entries for the qualification rounds live on the Orc's Wars Discord server. Ultimately, at least 36 robots were declined. Episodes Orc's Wars Series 3 officially began with the debut of Episode 1 on 20 January. As of this writing it is still in progress and the final number of episodes is not yet known. However, what is known is that the fight card stage will last for 22 episodes. Finals Bracket The 32 robots that qualify for the final knockout bracket to determine the series champion will be known at the conclusion of the fight card rounds and is yet to be determined. Results Results for Series 3 are being documented at Orc's Wars Series 3/Results. This page contains spoilers! You have been warned! Category:Series Category:Orc's Wars Series 3 Category:Competitions